The Fall of the Forsaken Fellowship of Fangirls
by Sindarin Lady
Summary: probably the most retarded story about a girl and her mission to take over & rule like a Tolkien Pureist should, & rid the world of an evil fellowship


Ok, this plot isn't COMPLETELY orig. But I think I've added a twist (I haven't read every fic out there so I have no idea as to if there is another like it. But if there is...you have the permission to shoot me....Please...lol) And I by no means own Lord of the Rings. If I did then it would be pretty screwed up to begin with you know? and no one would read it because it would be full of dry annoying stupid humor and horribly written.The characters would be as annoying as hell and I'd be drug out into the streets and shot for unleashing such stupid stuff unto the earth, and then we'd have no Wonderful movie with Wonderful Legolas...and we'd have no Fangirls who haven't read the books.....is that such a bad thing??!  
  
Yeah, I wasn't supposed to write this until I did both my Geometry and finished completely plotting "Greenleaf" and perhaps writting the first chapter....but Noooooo, after listening to the Two Tower's Soundtrack for a whole day and braiding my American Girl Doll's hair like the elves in the movies.....well needless to say I needed to write this as it was tormenting me....plus we all need a laugh...even if it's a dry humored one, laughing is good. And the beginning is slow...very very slow, not much humor yet, but we are getting there, the first chapter is devoted for the reader to understand the main character and what the crap she is thinking before she goes off and does what she will eventually do....what ever that is beacause I haven't even figured out how she will acomplice what she will, but she will none the less.  
  
  
And just as a note I *was* going to put a "F" starting expletive in the title....but then I realized that I'd most likely get in very very big trouble with ff.net....you can call it that if you want to though.....*giggles*  
  
  
The Fall of the Forsaken Fellowship of Fangirls  
  
  
Every one's a Fangirl.  
  
How annoying is this? You can barely go though the day with out some air headed bimbo commenting on how the "Looooove" Lord of the Rings. Then you ask....What was your favorite part in the books...... Their answer..."There are Books?" Then when you offer to lend them one of your extra copies Of the Trilogy to read, they say that "I don't have to read the books, because there are movies and books are so boring plus there are no pictures of Legolas/Aragorn/Frodo/Merry/Pippin/Gimli.....wait maybe Not Gimli......" Or then they make fun of the "No Life Loser's who read the books" Well that was a day in the life of Meagan Bailey, who even on the internet could not escape such torture. There were always "airheaded" Fangirls who neglect to read the books, but then claim to obsess over Lord Of the Rings were ever she went. But then if you dug deep enough it wasn't the books or the movies that ensnared them...but a certain actor.  
But then who isn't a Fangirl.Hell, even the lady she baby sat for went ga-ga over Orlando Bloom, She had to admitt, she adored Orlando Bloom, but Loved Legolas when she had first read the books, years before the movies. And plus aslong as it was connected with Lord Of The Rings it should be just fine right? Many thought so...but it wasn't good enough for Meagan, who hated feeling embarrassed when she asked how they liked the books only to hear that they had never and will probably never have any interest in reading the books.   
"Maybe I'm just weird", she thought aloud, as she sat at her desk, Chemestry notes were spread over the desk top, along with old Econ and Government papers and magazines. But instead of her Chemestry homework, she poured over The Silmarillion, she was at the beginning again, always having trouble as she was often lost in the long discriptions and tales."Or maybe they are just stupid."  
She decided it was the latter, as all insanly strange people truly beleived that they were perfectly normal and everyone else was to fault. And like the many many obsessive insane people, she had formulated a plot to rid the earth of such evil, and she would start by ridding the original fellowship of nine of an evil. As there was rumor....rumor of a new and growing evil, more..much more dark and terrifingly scary and freakier than that of What had laid in the dark lands of Mordor.....it was the Fellowship of the Fangirls!!!  
Meagan jumped as a loud crack of thunder and a flash of lightning filled the room, but she pulled a confused face as it was perfectly clear outside...but then such evil should not be spoken of so freely, as thinking of it wasn't wise either...for it could catch you weak and cause you to abandon the canon and head towards the ultimate land of darkness, the most powerfully evil and treacherous and foul of lands.......Abercrombie and Fitch!!  
Ok, maybe it wasn't a "land" persay, but it did have an air of evil. As many of her peers found it irristisible to spend their money to become a walking bilboard and a minion of evil.And Meagan, who shuttered at the thought of joining the leagions of evil, could not bare to think of allowing her fellow devoties of the canon to fall subject to such darkness.Someone must do something to stop it, and it might as well be her.  
Abandoning her book and homework, she made a pilgramage to the holy of holys....the computer. In whince her plan originated, after signing on to the site that not only was filled with wonderful canon creations that she verily enjoyed, but also contained such ignorant evils as the dreaded Mary Sue and Slashiness....FanFiction.net!  
On seeing that she still had close to no reveiws on any of her stories and songs, she cursed under her breath, saying that none reconized the brilliance of her writing and the humor of her odd stories, but in truth other's were quiet scared, and confused and sometimes just annoyed in the fact that the stuff she claimed was brilliant...was purely stupid and insane, and no one could get it because they really don't have the internet at a mental instiution.  
Sighing heavily, she stroked the top of her computer, she was going to have to sacrifice her beloved for the sake of all man kind, trying to think nothing more of it, she began to worrk feverishly.  
  
  
  
Wow. really funny. I'm impressed with myself, as I'm sure you are also. But yeah, I'm working on it. It's hard to laugh when you have nought to laugh about. Reveiw to tell me how stupid I am and I'll laugh because I already knew that and then use those flames to keep warm. Reveiw nicely and I'll update quicker....hey, you can always dream..... 


End file.
